


the end of the world (or not)

by fabulousfairytales



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, during 2x06, lucy has an epiphany, or is it just panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: Missing scene of what happened between Tim and Lucy after discoverig the liquor and before finding out it was just a false alarm.
Relationships: Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 90





	the end of the world (or not)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So the last episode was a little intense, and yet there was just something missing. Like how did they get to the hospital after presumably getting hammered? I don't have the answer for that, but i got this little scene.

“So, the end of the world, huh?” Tim said, leaning against the wall outside the shop, his rookie next to him. After staring at the chaos inside for a while, Lucy had decided to go outside to enjoy the last bit of the California sun.

“Maybe not the whole world, but the end of LA sure.” She closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun on her face. Really feeling it, since it might be the last time she’ll ever feel it. Her mother always told her to avoid the sun at all costs. But this might as well be the end. So who cares about sun damage?

She took off the black hair tie that held back her curls which were now framing her face. 

“If I’m gonna die,” she said when she felt Tim’s eyes on her, “I’m not doing it with this pulling at my scalp.”

“Fair enough,” he noted. He looked away from her and too, closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun on him. He took another sip of his whiskey, the bottle already half-empty, and smiled. Yeah, this way a good way to go out.

“So, anything you wanna get off your chest before we go up in flames?” Lucy asked after a while. Only seven more minutes to go.

“What, so you can use it against me later if this is a false alarm?” Tim replied with a huffed out laugh.

“Believe me, I already got enough against you,” she chuckled.

“Do you now?”

“Of course.” She opened her eyes to look at him and flashed him a grin before taking another sip of tequila. The liquor was burning as it ran down her throat, but it was welcome feeling. At least she was still alive. For however long that will be.

“God, I’m so drunk,” she laughed, looking down at her bottle. She didn’t remember if she was consciously trying to keep up his speed or not. Don’t they say that you mirror the behavior of people that you’re into – 

“Me too,” Tim said with a grin. He turned his whole body to look at her. His arm pressed against the wall as a smile crept onto his lips. 

He didn’t smile often, Lucy recalled. He should smile more often. Maybe he already did that. Maybe he already smiled a lot with Rachel. Lucy hoped that he did. He deserves some happiness. He’s been through a lot these past six months. He should smile. And laugh. And just be happy. That’s all Lucy wanted for him.

“So,” she started, “Do you really think this is just a false alarm?”

“I don’t know.” He paused. “Do you?”

“I mean. I don’t know either.” She was mirroring again. “It could be.”

Tim put down the bottle of whiskey. “Do you really wanna spend our possible last moments discussion whether this is real or not?” He frowned, but there was a hint of amusement in his eyes. How he could possibly be amused right now was beyond Lucy.

“Maybe I want to.” She didn’t.

“Yeah, right. I don’t buy that.”

“Then don’t.”

He huffed out a dry laugh. “So you wanna argue, is it that? You wanna go out with a bang instead of being afraid.”

“I don’t wanna argue, Tim.” The truth. For once. 

“Then what _do_ you want, Lucy?”

Oh no. This was the absolute wrong question. Lucy didn’t know what she wanted right now. Right now, she was drunk. And her ex was getting married and she was lonely and all she wanted was to feel something for someone. She just wanted someone to hold her and tell her that it’ll be alright. That she’ll be okay.

Even if it was her TO. Even if he was Rachel’s boyfriend.

But right now he was just Tim. He was just Tim and they could die in a few minutes.

‘Don’t give in Lucy, this is just a false alarm. Nothing will happen to you. Don’t do anything you can’t take back once you’re in the clear,’ she tried to tell herself.

But what if it’s not? What if they were going to die. What if she’ll die sad and lonely with a good man right by her side.

She opened her mouth to say something, but then Tim’s radio gave them got the all-clear signal.

It felt like a whole mountain has been lifted off her shoulders. There would’ve been no way to recover from her impulsively grabbing her TO to kiss him. None. Absolutely none. 

Thank God she kept her mouth shut.

She looked at the bottle in her hand, back at Tim and chuckled. “Okay, but how do we get back now?”

**Author's Note:**

> You know kudos are cool, but comments are rad as hell too! So let me know if you liked it. :)
> 
> And follow me on tumblr under [chen-ford](https://chen-ford.tumblr.com/) if you wanna see more of the stuff i create, leave prompts or just talk about the show. :)


End file.
